


Honey I Love You, but I Bet You're Wrong

by Midnight675



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age of Ultron, Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), and, just a little bit in the middle, set around:, thats right its both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight675/pseuds/Midnight675
Summary: Tony is pretty sure that he knows something about Clint, and Steve is pretty sure that he is wrong. Maybe it was time to make this argument a little bit more interesting...*The beginning of this is set pre- Age of Ultron and the second half is set post- Age of Ultron. I wrote this one after Endgame to help myself heal just a little bit so I hope that this little bit of fluff from the honeymoon phase of the MCU will help you heal as well.





	Honey I Love You, but I Bet You're Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lot of stuff here that was originally written in italics but I cant figure out how to do that on here so sorry about that. I doesn't effect much of it but still.

“Does it seem like Barton has been acting funny to you?” 

Steve sighed. Reluctantly, he lowered the very interesting book that he had been reading, to watch his dangerously bored husband, spy on their other teammates. It had been almost a week since they had had a mission. While Steve was enjoying the time off, he was starting to think that it was going to drive Tony crazy. By about the third day he had started trying to plan extravagant trips for he and Steve. When those didn't pan out, he was trying to invent a new way to make toast, because apparently, the old way was too antiquated. Now it seemed that he had resorted to spying. Well, “spying” was a strong word, Tony was leaning across the counter of the tower's kitchen and watching Clint who was down one of the hallways leading from the room. He wasn't being very subtle either, but then, nothing about Tony Stark was ever really subtle. 

“What?” Steve responded in a very tired voice, this was going to be a thing, he could already tell. Tony had got his mind set on something and whatever it was didn't sound good. The last time this happened Tony had been convinced that some actor was Bucky and it took about 3 weeks to convince him otherwise. By now, Tony had zeroed in on something and wouldn't be letting it go.

“Has Barton been acting weird?” He put a special emphasis on every word. This time Steve fully abandoned any hopes that he wouldn't be pulled into this shenanigan and set down his book. He turned at an uncomfortable angle to fully face Tony who was still consumed by Clint.

“I heard what you said, what are you talking about?” 

Tony motioned with his hand to Clint who was still just talking to someone on the phone, a normal thing that people do, yet Tony was acting like it was some kind of anomaly. When it was clear that Steve wasn't getting it, Tony finally realized he would have to explain. 

“You know, the phone calls! He always takes them somewhere away from the rest of us, always. Who is he calling?" He was speaking quickly, the way he did when he was talking about his machines. "and have you ever noticed that he never talks about his personal life? Not once have I heard of anything from his past besides what Fury tells us. That and he and Natasha are constantly disappearing and he brings up Budapest all the time but-” Tony's rambling was starting to get a little out of hand, Clint was going to hear him, so Steve cut him off. 

“Wait!" For the first time Tony met his gaze and after seeing those beautiful brown eyes Steve was struck with the sudden recollection of why he put up with all of this. He loved this man, even when his imagination was definitely getting the best of him. The tone of his voice got a little gentler as he continued. "Tony, what is your point,” He was half expecting Tony to tell him he thought Clint was some kind of double agent, that he was working for Hydra or something. That was not what he got. 

“I think Barton and Romanoff are dating.” Rising from the counter, he punctuated the statement with a clap of his hands and looked at Steve as if he was expecting him to agree. While this comment did succeed in fully capturing Steve's attention, it was not because he agreed with Tony. He actually almost laughed at the idea and didn't do a great job of hiding it. Tony crossed his arms and faked offense, but he kept that sarcastic smirk that was so iconicly him. 

"You don't believe me"

"Look," Steve started, suddenly a lot less worried about this particular shenanigan. "all I'm saying is that if he was dating Natasha why would he sneak off to talk to her on the phone when she is in the same building?" Steve had him there, but Tony didn't stall long before he waved off the idea and insisted that even without the phone calls they had been acting weird. 

"Sweetheart I’m telling you, those two are crazy about each other." Tony finally moved away from his stake-out post and flung himself onto the couch beside Steve’s chair in such a way that he managed to take up the whole thing. “One of these days they are going to stand in front of us and tell us they have been dating for years, and when that time comes I will get the great pleasure of saying I told you so.” There was a glimmer of amusement in his eye that was just begging Steve to contradict him. Something in the gesture made Steves' heart lift, but on the outside, he only rolled his eyes and started to go for his book again. He didn't quite make it to the book before Tony’s hand met his and stopped him.

“Alright, Mr. Rogers, if you wanna be that way, how about a bet?”Steve let his hand fall into Tonys and decided to humor him. Once he knew he had Steves full attention he set his parameters. “If I am right and Clint and Nat are out there loving it up, you have to go with me to nourriture de fantaisie in Paris.” At the mention of the city of love, Tony kissed his hand, in a joking way, but it was still endearing. 

Nourriture de Fantaisie was a very fancy, as in gold silverware and diamond wine glasses fancy, restaurant and Tony had been trying to get Steve to go there with him for months, ever since he saw some article about it online. He insisted that Steve would like it but it had seemed a bit too superfluous for his taste. Steve was really more of a home- cooked- meal- on-a-summer- night kind of guy and it wasn't like they could drop everything and go to France anyway. Still, he was pretty sure that Tony was wrong about Clint, and there was something that he wanted too. 

“Alright,” He mirrored his husband's cheeky smile. “but if I win, you have to take that ballroom dancing class with me.” 

Tony’s entire face scrunched up as he laughed at Steve's request, because of course that's what the man out of time would want, but he agreed to it. They shook hands and the bet was set. Personally, Steve couldn't wait to get to dance again. 

“I’ll be honest Steve, I didn't really think that you would be into bets about our teammate's personal lives, isn't it intrusive?” Tony mocked the tone Steve used when he was lecturing. Steve shrugged. 

“Usually I would be, but Natasha spent a good bit of last year trying to medal in my personal life, so, I think I have a pass.” He was only kind of joking. After spending almost 6 months dodging questions about your love life it got annoying trying to come up with excuses as to why you couldn't talk about it. He knew Natasha only did it because she was worried about him but he still wished she had just let him be. 

“Well you know hun,” Tony said as he leaned in to kiss Steve’s cheek. “if you had just told her we were dating sooner she probably would have given up, that's kind of on you if you really think about it.” He was right but Steve didn't really regret not telling anyone until they got engaged. It was a big thing when the world found out two of their biggest superheroes were together, they became a bit of a power couple, literally. While this was great and Steve was happy that he didn't have to hide his love for Tony anymore, sometimes he missed those nights when it was just them, sitting on the roof of the tower watching the stars, no one’s business but their own. 

Having apparently accomplished what he came over to do, Tony got back up to start whatever the next thing was. He moved back to the kitchen counter to fiddle with something on one of the many screens he had set up around the tower just as Clint walked back in from his phone call. Steve had to admit, Clint did look a little odd after that call, but he was still pretty sure that he was right. 

“So what are you guys up to?” Clint asked as he entered, Tony and Steve made eye contact in a very suspicious way.

“Nothing important,” Steve lied, returning to his book with a smile. 

*

It had been a long week, for Steve and Tony, for the team, for the whole world. In a moment of desperation, Tony had tried to build the world a protector and accidentally created what might have been its downfall if things had gone differently. Steve had been mad, he couldn't lie about that, but in the end, he understood what Tony was trying to do. He wasn't sure what he would do if he had to watch everyone he loved die, it could do crazy things to a man's mind. The first time they were alone together following the event was at the compound the day after the fight in Sokovia. When things had started to calm down Tony had pulled Steve aside to talk. 

With one look Steve could tell whatever Tony had to say was going to be heavy. It looked like he hadn't slept and he wasn't even trying to hide the fear in his eyes. This was always a warning sign, Steve knew things were at their worst when Tony couldn't even pretend to be fine. 

“Steve I-” Almost mindlessly he started fiddling with his wedding ring, another warning sign. He only did that when he saw Steve off on solo missions, when he was afraid he might lose him. Oh no, Tony thought he was going to lose him over this.

The moment he realized this Steve stopped him. 

“Tony, it's okay." he put his hand on Tony's to stop him from twisting his ring. "I...I don't agree with what you did, it was risky and...rash.” There must have still been a part of him that was angry because his voice came down hard on the word “rash” in a way he hadn't expected. It just came out and he couldn't stop it. After pausing to take a breath and stop himself from letting the feeling overshadow what was really important, he continued. “..but I understand. You don't have to apologize for trying to protect us.”

The part of him that was still a bit apprehensive about it weakened when he saw the relief that washed over Tony. The tension between them slowly began to evaporate but, while he was happy to see Tony relax, Steve decided he needed to add one more thing before he let the subject drop. He took his hand that wasn't in Tony’s and cradled the side of his face. “Just let me in on your plans next time okay? We’re a team, I can't help if I don't know what's going on.” Tony became a bit pensive after that. 

“Alright, I just...I know it didn't work out how it was supposed to but I still can't shake the feeling that it's something we need. When Bruce and I were making Ultron all I could think about was.." his voice trailed off, unwilling to finish the sentence. 

When he spoke again it was so quiet it was like Tony was hoping Steve wouldn't hear it. "I can't lose them Steve, I can't lose you.” There was a deep seeded sadness in what he was saying that Steve could only imagine went a lot deeper than just fears of losing the team, but decided rather than dig into that, he would just hug him.

“We’re superheroes, Tony, we can handle whatever the world throws at us,” he mumbled into Tony’s shoulder. “You won't lose us.” When he pulled away Tony had regained a hint of that smirk, even if there was still lingering sadness in his eyes. 

“Always the optimist Rogers.”

With Tony starting to regain some of his composure Steve saw his chance to distract him by changing the subject. He had something that he had kind of been wanting to bring up since the Avengers had been forced to spend a night in a very specific safe house. Due to the state of the world's safety Steve had thought it kind of inappropriate to mention at the time. Not to mention, with the state of his and Tony’s relationship he wasn't exactly in the mood to be so cavalier, but now that things were getting back to normal…

“So Tony, I couldn't help but notice that Barton is married,” Steve began cautiously, trying to read how Tony was doing before he left behind the other conversation fully. At the mention of Clint, Tony’s face gave away that he had clearly also been thinking about their bet and was very aware that he was about to lose it. “And that he is certainly not dating Natasha...” Steve teased with a quirk of his eyebrow and Tony rolled his eyes. 

“Alright I get it, you win.” He threw up his hands in defeat but he sounded happy. “but jokes on you, I had already signed us up for dance lessons before the bet. It was supposed to be for your birthday but, I guess we'll just have to move it up some” 

And so they did. 

Two months later, yes two months, the life of a superhero is very busy, Steve put on his best dress shirt and took his lovely husband out to learn to dance. It was everything that he had hoped it would be. He never understood why people didn't dance anymore, back in the 40s it was so popular but now it just didn't seem as important to people. When holding Tony in his arms and feeling the way they synced up while trying (and often failing) to get the steps right, he couldn't think of anything in the world that was more romantic. 

At the end of the night, the ballroom that sponsored the lessons played one last song for everyone to go out and use what they had learned. The music swelled and for just a moment it was just like before, on the roof, with the stars and the man he loved. The rest of the world seemed to evaporate into the thick blur of the space around him and all he saw was Tony.

“I have to admit,” Tony said, taking a moment to look up from his feet and into Steves' eyes. “This was really fun, and clearly, we’re naturals.” As if on cue, at that exact moment Steve stepped on his foot. He winced.

“We might still have a bit to work on.” Steve offered apologetically, but Tony took it another way. 

“Well, then I guess we'll just have to take another class.” He answered just as Steve got back into rhythm enough to spin him. Steve couldn't think of any way that night could have gone better. 

*

The next morning one of the celebrity tabloids would have some fluff piece about how the worlds super-couple had had a night on the town with some surprisingly tasteful pictures taken through what must have been one of the ballroom's windows, but it didn't really bother Steve the way it sometimes did. After all, they were nice pictures. As he read the mostly empty article over his breakfast, he smiled at the memory. Maybe it was a small moment, but it meant the world to him.


End file.
